1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antenna structures, and particularly to an antenna structure having a broad working frequency band.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are important components of portable wireless communication devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) used for transmitting and receiving signals.
To ensure that the portable wireless communication device can communicate with other devices in wireless communication systems having different working frequencies, the antenna needs a broad working frequency.
Additionally, antennas having broad working frequency tend to occupy a large space in the wireless communication device, which may hinder the miniaturization of the wireless communication device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.